This invention relates to a new and distinctive short-day type cultivar designated as ‘Merced’. The new cultivar was the result of a cross performed in 2007 between two unreleased germplasm accessions, Cal 3.92-8 (unpatented) and Cal 2.95-4 (unpatented). Accession Cal 3.92-8 was chosen as a parent due to its very high productivity, large, firm, and high quality fruit, and very high plant vigor. Accession Cal 2.95-4 was chosen as a parent due to its compact plant habit and firm, flavorful fruit.
‘Merced’ was first fruited at an experimental orchard near Winters, Calif., in 2008, where it was selected, originally designated Cal 7.132-3, and propagated asexually by runners. Following selection and during testing, the plant of this selection was designated ‘C229’. It was later designated ‘Merced’ for introduction into commerce and for international registration and recognition. Asexual propagules from this original source have been tested at facilities in Watsonville, Calif., in Irvine, Calif., and to a limited extent in grower fields starting in 2009. The cultivar is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.